The Rules of Dragon World
These are the rules of the Dragon Ball World, please read them carefully before you go flying off the handle and making Super Saiyan 4 after Super Saiyan 2 characters at will. Since this world has characters that can sneeze and accidentally kill an entire city, it has been decided to start the world off small, and work our way up. As time goes on, there will be milestones reached, and powers discovered. More and more we are going to allow users to create a more broad spectrum of powerful characters, but this is somewhere down the line as Storylines develop. For now, though, there are going to be certain restrictions. 1. Users are only allowed one Saiyan character each! I am not going to prohibit Saiyans completely, but since they are supposed to be an endangered race, it makes sense that there should be a cap on their character creation. This goes for half and partial breeds of Saiyans. You are only allowed one and they are NOT allowed to be Super Saiyans starting right out. We need an actual story that works its way up to this, considering it is especially rare. 2. There will be no catastrophic power levels starting right out! This means that you may not go around destroying entire cities, entire valleys or slamming a hole in the world, or destroying the moon. Yes, despite the moon being destroyed twice in the series, we have a new one, please treat it nicely. 3. There will be no main canon characters included in your story. They are long gone, and the world is back to normal, that is where we are starting off. 4. This does not need to take place solely on Earth. Space travel is definitely permitted! Travel the cosmos and visit other planets, be my guest. Once again, though, no world destruction! Plotlines do not need to exist only to destroy entire galaxies. 5. Dragon Ball GT never happened, as said by Akira Toriyama himself. This means that there is no Super Saiyan 4 or Golden Oozaru form. Please keep this in mind for future reference, this also means that there are no Dark Star Dragon Balls. 6. Do not make your character collect all seven dragon balls in one paragraph of your story. Collecting the Dragon Balls without a Dragon Radar is especially difficult, and no Dragon Radars will not be readily available to your character. There needs to be some effort put into your story before you gain all seven, and no this will not be easy. Please tell a mod if and when you wish to start searching or when your character happens upon one. 7. There will be no wishing for immortaility, meaning that your character will not be all powerful and indestructible. This goes with the God Modding rule, and it just makes sense. Indestructible and perfect characters are boring and will not be permitted on this wikia. 8. When creating your character, please try to show some creativity and originality. This means try to abstain from using Wolf Fang Fist, Time Freeze, Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Kamehameha, and Masenko. Try to come up with some of your own with their own different effects. If you have any questions as to what restrictions are in place at the moment, feel free to ask either in a Moderator/Admin's talk page or simply comment on this post with your question. Category:Dragon Piece Fanon